Magna (Comic Series)
Magna is a character first encountered in Issue 127 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the leader of a small group of six people trying to survive in the Washington, D.C. area. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Magna's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse A New Beginning Magna is first seen sitting atop of a train-cart being dragged along by a group of horses. One of the members of her group, Luke, starts a conversation with her about their travel destination, Magna stating that they all have no idea where they are going and can take as much time as they like because of it. Suddenly a massive herd of zombies burst out of the woods next to them and start attacking the horses dragging the train-cart, eventually swaying the cart enough so it topples over. Magna and her group are quickly surrounded by the zombie herd and Magna herself is almost bitten on the arm, however, a timely rescue by Paul Monroe saves her life. Paul quickly dismounts from his horse and starts helping Magna and her group fend off the zombies, but one of Magna's group, Bernie, is devoured in the process. Paul then tells Magna to cut the horses free from the toppled train-cart and get to safety, saying he and other members of the Alexandria Safe-Zone scout group will rid the zombie herd from the area. After escaping from the herd on horseback, Magna and her group manage to get to a safe zone and after a few minutes of hiding, she, Paul, and the rest of his scout group manage to begin leading the zombie herd away. Magna briefly gets into an argument with another member of her group, Kelly, who says they should not trust Paul and his group as they are the ones who led the herd to them and got Bernie killed. Magna says it was not their fault and everyone is a dead-man in the apocalypse anyway. Shortly after, Paul arrives on horseback to meet her and invites her to join Alexandria's community as long as she agrees to give her weapons over to him. Magna is hesitant to do so at first, but when Paul tells her Alexandria has plenty of food, she accepts wholeheartedly. After she arrives at Alexandria, Paul takes her the the community's great hall, where Rick Grimes is waiting to interview her group. Magna introduces him to all the members of her group, Kelly, Luke, Connie, and Yumiko. Rick then asks if she leads them and she begins to say that they are a team without a leader, but Luke interrupts her and says that she is indeed the leader that kept the group together. Rick tells her that it is okay to be uncomfortable with the title of leader, saying he was for while too. Magna then asks him what they should do and Rick tells her that they need to hand their weapons over for a few weeks, so that the community can learn to trust them. Magna is at first hesitant and decides to talk it over with her group and they decide that they will trust Rick for the time being because they do not want to pass the chance up of living in such a thriving community. Rick then tells them to rest up for the day, as he would like to interview each member of the group the next day, saying it is best they get to know each other, Magna agreeing with him before she walks off. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Magna has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Comic Series Volume 22 Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters